A rocking horse cart is a very popular toy for children everywhere, and almost everybody has had the experience of a ride on a rocking horse cart sometime in his childhood. It is well known that children love to ride on a rocking horse which may be accounted for by reason of the fact that it is satisfying and pleasurable to be astride of the horse's back like a conqueror rocking and swaggering back and forth.
However for many years there has been little breakthrough or improvement in the structure and operation of a conventional rocking horse. Typically a rocking horse is made of wood and has its constituent parts assembled with nails. While assembled it is useful for giving children rides, but occupies a bulky space while not in use with little ease for handling and transporting. It is also bulky and requires quite a bit of space. The modes of playing with a conventional stationary wooden horse cart have remained unchanged for many years and the rider's interest will become diverted to other sorts of entertainments, because of the monotony or lack of novelty of what a stationary rocking horse cart can offer in terms of riding pleasure. With rising living standards many children will not long be satisfied with out of date and old fashioned playing tools or toys. For this reason the present invention was developed with years of study and experimentation to provide a more intriguing toy for children everywhere.